HOLY MOLLEY MOCKETY FOLLEY
by americaplusengland
Summary: this is for an asshole who just...kept saying weird words to me this is what happens with bunny and mating season. slas Jack/Bunny


It was time of the year Again. Mating season. Jack and his boyfriend were going to have loads of fun tonight. This seasonal thing happened so long that they didn't leave the warren for weeks. Longest they went, two and a half months. The guardians came out to look for them and found a very sore Jack and a very jitter Bunny.

Well this year was going to be different. Only one week. This mating time will only be one week. Jack had to remind himself that it was only going to be for one week because if he didn't...things can get heated.

He walked out of the bathroom, making sure his cloths looked right and then went to the kitchen.

He was wearing a button up shirt with at least three buttons undone on the top and his fresh skin showing. His hair was meant to be pulled back but the stubborn thing wouldn't go in place so he left it alone. He then had a pair of tight black skinnys. He thought he looked hot. Tooth though he looked hot and sandy gave him a thumbs up. He didn't show it to North. He would get mad and make him a full onsy. He was his precious and he wouldn't let anyone hurt him.

Jack moved to the kitchen to make sure than their food was still nice and warm. Over the years he knew what Bunnys favorite food was. It's mashed potato with a bit of spice, baby carrots, berries, and a nice plate full of cabbage. Jack was never fond of cabbage but he was willing to eat it if it made his mate happy. He put his hands over the food and just like that, a nice warm heat gave him. He sighed. It was just the temperature he liked him but jack liked it nice and cold.

He looked at the clock and his darling mate should be coming home any minute by now.

He decided to at least put away some of the clean dishes that he cleaned. He moved around and started to put them away. He smiled as he held one of the precious china plates that Bunny liked it very much. He said it was precious to him because his mother gave it to him. He must of been adorable as a kid.

He was so distracted in his thought that he didn't hear a open of his door. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the small thumps to the kitchen. He was so in love he didn't even realize that he attracting a certain Pooka till he felt warm paw go around his waist. Jack was so surprised that he almost dropped the plate he catches it in time and put it away. He smiled

Jack turned around and then turned around and snuggled along with him in fur. "ASTER!" he squeal in poor Bunnys ear. He then soon gave him a quick kiss to the furry cheek. "come on baby, I got a surprise for yo-" he was interrupted.

"baby I saw it..."

Jack went wide eyed. Well shit. "well oh well because I'm going to show you again!" he said grabbing his paws and dragging him over to the table in the middle of the small room. "look! I made this for you!" he said pointing to the food on the table. "I made it just for you!" he had to remind him again.

Bunny couldn't help but laugh at him. "and it looks wonderful baby, thank you" he kissed his cheek, his whiskers tickling his cheek. Jack giggled madly. "thank you baby"

For the beginning of the night it went very well. Bunny loved the food that Jack slaved over and during the whole time, he was holding his hand. Bunny was talking about how he was doing some work outside of the warren. He was making sure that the kids safe and calm. It was a small scan over of the world but it was worth it. He wouldn't admit it but...he actually went to just go see Sophie. And finally the words that jack was waiting for finally came from Bunnys mouth. He liked his cloths. They looked hot on him. Jack squeezed his hand and squealed a happy sound. It almost sounded like a teenage girl in love and her boyfriend just said she looked beautiful in her new dress. It always made a heart skip.

The night went on like that till they were done with the food. Jack actually finished his cabbage this time. He picked up his food and then was about to wash them till a strong pair of paws rapped around him. He was going to say something witty like, "kangaroos are too clingy" or " Pookas are too into little boys" he was but then he felt a pair of warm lips nibble on his skin and he went full out of it. He bit his lip and just let his lover pull him to their room.

Let's just say, by the time they got to the room, they were already sweating with lust and were going far to fast for a normal couple. Mating season had official began.

They were tearing cloths on the floor, they were kissing, they were messing the bed up so badly, they were losing their breaths, they were screaming, they were making their mark on each other then the best part. They were preparing...EKKKKK.

Jack laid still on the bed with his hands above his head, his body curved so he was in perfect position. His eyes were clouded with lust but he had the brightest color in them now. He had his hair in perfect place. Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing...wrong. Totally wrong.

Don't get me wrong we had the most awesomest sex ever. They did it about three times before they had to give it a rest or else Jack was going to break in two. They ended up cuddling with one another. It wasn't till Jack was just about to fall asleep when he heard his mate scream

"HOLY MOLLEY MOCKET FOLLEY! IT'S MATING SEASON!"

Jack looked at his boyfriend like 'what the fuck do you think we just fucking did?' Bunny felt embarrassed. "oh shit I was just horny I forgot it was mating season, crikey!" he gave out a loud laugh. Jack looked him straight in the face.

"you idiot" he pushed a pillow in his face and turned the other way. They ended up spooning.


End file.
